


The Limelight

by PinkishPurpleDots



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Cupcakes, Gen, Gore, Horror, So this is gonna be a wild ride, Wrote this when I was like 12, cupcakes au, this takes place right after Twilight gets her wings since that's when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkishPurpleDots/pseuds/PinkishPurpleDots
Summary: Things are always peaceful in Ponyville. Everyone gets along and even though  ponies move away without reason sometimes, the true friends always stay. But what happens when you don't know who your true friends really are? After seeing Rainbow Dash brutally murdered, Twilight Sparkle is put into a state of shock. However, what surprises her more is who did the deed. It's up to the princess and her remaining friends to prevent any more travesties from happening before it's too late. But has Twilight bitten off more than she could chew this time?





	The Limelight

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned that you need to be true to yourself, no matter what the circumstance … Unless you are insane, then you need some serious help. I have N E W S Princess, and it’s important. I must inform you that my friend Pinkie Pie is killing ponies and making them into cupcakes. This is no joke! She thinks it is OK to do what she is doing and I don’t know how to react or what to do. Pinkie doesn’t know that I am on to her yet but I can’t risk waiting any longer to tell anypony. I would talk to my friends but I don’t want to put them in any danger. I await your immediate response.  
Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle

***

“Alright Spike. Send it”

“But, Twilight”

“Now,’ I didn’t have time for this!

Here we are: living in the same town as an insane serial killer and Spike wants to wait to send a letter that could change everything. I roll my eyes, ‘typical spike”’  
Spike sends the letter and turns to Twilight. “What was that all about?”

I take a deep breath. That’s what Cadence taught me to do when times were tough and I needed to calm down. If she were here she would know what to do.

“I saw Pinkie kill Rainbow Dash” I respond coldly remembering the moment.

“What! When did you see it?” Spike’s eyes widened as he seemed to be hanging on my every word.

“2 months ago”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner?”

That’s when I snapped. “What, so you would have told somepony earlier? Tell someone that you saw your best friend murder your other best friend!” hot tears began to stream down my face. Spike came over and petted my back. It felt soothing feeling his touch and knowing that I had someone like him on my side.  
I sighed. Then spoke, this time in a gentler tone, “I didn’t tell anypony because I was afraid and wasn’t sure what to think. The most I did was avoid talking to Pinkie these past few months. Pinkie was the first pony that I met in Ponyville, I didn’t think somepony like her could do something so cruel. I thought that maybe I was just imagining it all. But, as some other ponies started to go missing I realized that this is serious so, well you know the rest”.

“It’s OK, Twilight. Princess Celestia will know how to take care of it” just then Spike hurled up a puff of green fire hidden in it: a letter from Princess Celestia!

***

  
Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
I respect your opinion and your hard work over the years as my student, however, are you sure that you saw Pinkie Pie do this? It simply does not seem like the Pinkie Pie that I am acquainted with. Either way, if it really is as important as you say then come here to my castle in Canterlot and then we shall talk. You may bring company if you want, it would really help if you brought Pinkie with you, but it is your choice to make.  
Your mentor and teacher,

Princess Celestia

***

  
“She doesn’t believe me!” I thought that the Princess had trust in me but now on an occasion as serious as this she didn’t take to heart what I had said?  
But, then again, I don’t think I would believe it if Spike had told me the same thing that I told Princess Celestia. Pinkie doesn’t seem like that kind of pony at all.  
I’ll just have to get to Canterlot as soon as possible. I stand up ready to bolt to the train station when I hear a voice interrupting my hero daydream.

“Um, Twilight. I’m sorry to bother you but, I haven’t seen Rainbow Dash in a while. Do you know where she is?” says Fluttershy.

I look at her with sympathetic eyes. I have to tell her.

“Yes”

“Oh, well where is she? I need to ask Rainbow Dash if she will go with me to see the Wonderbolts show next week. I won two tickets” Fluttershy says excitedly and flashes two tickets in front of my face as if she needed to prove it.

“That’s great Fluttershy! Those things are so hard to win. How did you-” then I remembered where Rainbow really was. “Never mind those, I have something that I need to speak to you about” I tell her slowly. Careful not to scare the poor pony I explain what I saw in Pinkie’s basement in little to no detail.

By the time that I have finished telling her the poor thing is up in tears. “*sniff* So Rainbow Dash is…” I hoof her tissue. This is going to be a long night.

***

I continued to try and encourage Fluttershy to cheer up, unaware that a certain pink pony was watching. “Twilight's figured me out has she? Well that just isn’t any good” Pinkie Pie said. “It really is disappointing. I wanted to save Twilight's party for last but it looks like her and Fluttershy are just too impatient for that.”

***

  
Fluttershy’s sobs soon died down and I stopped giving her tissue. “Are you OK now Flutters?” I asked her. Maybe saying it like Rainbow Dash would have would help.

It didn’t. Fluttershy cringed, she didn’t look too happy that I had called her that. “I’m fine, Twilight. Don’t you think that you should tell more ponies about this? You know just in case the Princess really doesn’t believe us” she suggested helpfully.

“Yeah, I suppose your right. It is about time that I let the secret spill. But, I don’t want the news to spread too much. Pinkie Pie would find out about it that way and then we would be in even more trouble” I silently thanked her for not mentioning how I had called her Flutters a few seconds ago.

“Let’s just tell our friends. I’m sure that Applejack and Rarity could help us a bunch if we just told them” Fluttershy said.

That did sound like a good idea. But, it was getting late and no trains were out this late at night.

“That sounds good to me. Its dark outside do you want to stay and sleep with me tonight? I have an extra bed” I offered.

“Yes, but what about going to Canterlot?”

“I’ll do that tomorrow. No trains are out at this time of night and we will all be too tired to take on Pinkie” I yawned and my eyes drooped. I really didn’t realize how tired I was until now.

“Ok, I’m kind of scared though. What if Pinkie gets us in our sleep?” Fluttershy shivered.

I really wasn’t worried about that but it can happen. Maybe I should take some precautions just in case. “I’ve been reading about this spell; one that can put up a magic border even while I’m sleeping. But I won’t be able to use magic for a few hours after I wake up” I told her.

“Can you use that spell please?” Fluttershy asked.

“Of course, now don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll pull out the extra bed for you and we’ll go to Princess Celestia tomorrow. She will solve everything” I say, as I use my magic to pull a bed out of my attic and place it in my room.

Fluttershy lies down in the bed and quickly falls asleep.

I check on Spike only to see that he isn’t in his bed! Then I hear some sounds coming from downstairs. Could that be Spike getting a midnight snack? I hear the front door open and then close. Why would Spike be going outside at this time of night?

I feel the fur on my body prickle a little as I realize that couldn’t have been Spike.

Almost automatically I use the spell that protects my house.

I jump on my bed wings spread as I try to calm myself down. Celestia, what have I done? Spike could be in some kind of danger! But the sad reality of this, is that it’s both one alicorn princess and two Elements of Harmony that has to be sacrificed or one baby dragon.


End file.
